Annabeth
by tinybubblesoverrule
Summary: Annabeth Smith was wiped off the face of the Earth when she was fourteen and was found during the Triwizard Tournament during the Golden Trio's four year. NOT MARY SUE! This is a mix of the books and movies, and not everything is the same as the movies and books. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Smith was a quiet Hufflepuff to all who saw her. She was a muggleborn who was bullied by Slytherins. She was known to hang around Rubeus Hagrid, a Gyffindor a year above her, as well as Minerva McGonagall, a prefect three years older than her from the same house as Rubeus. She was unable keep a plant alive, and despite her house's kindness and acceptance of her faults, members of the Ravenclaw house had no problem with teasing her. Many of them were kind and let it go, as she was gifted in all her other classes, though some were bitter for her coming first in Potions above them.

The one thing no one would have expected from the young girl was her friendship with Tom Riddle, a Slytherin two years above her. The relationship between them was never fully understood by anyone aside from the two of them.

No one expected the young sixth year to be behind her disappearance. She went missing three days before Christmas in the beginning of her fourth year, she left early in the morning and was seen in the library for the majority of the day. The morning of the 23rd one of her roommates, Pomona Sprout–who was her known tutor for Herbology–reported her disappearance to their friend Minnie who was Head Girl in her seventh year.

The disappearance had been the most tragic thing to happen at the school since Myrtle, a Ravenclaw muggleborn, was killed during Annabeth's second year. Hufflepuff was once again united no matter what year they were in, and many tears were shed before the end of the year.

Before long, of course, with the rise of the Dark Lord she was long forgotten. The pain of her disappearance remained with a few, but even they grew on to bigger and better things.


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric had pulled Cho out of the water a minute past the hour mark, Fleur had come up and been disqualified before long into the tournament, Viktor returned only a minute or so after Cedric with Hermione. Neville was sitting next to Hermione with Ginny as she explained what had happened the night before.

"Ron's down there?" Ginny asked breathless, worried about her brother.

Hermione nodded softly as Neville came back with another towel for her. "Thank you." She whispered. "I hope he's okay."

"Harry wouldn't let anything happen to Ron, I'm sure of it, Ginny!" Neville said to her with a light in his eyes. He had been this way since Harry had jumped up, proving that the gillyweed had worked.

Ginny nodded and not a moment later did Gabrielle and Ron surface. "Who's the blonde?" was whispered around as Harry popped up a little ways behind them.

Five minutes later the commotion was dying down as the judges decided how many points should be rewarded to each champion. Fleur had thanked Ron and Harry thoroughly and was now checking on her sister as they spoke hastily in French. Ron's hair had already begun drying as he and Hermione explained to Harry what had happened when they had left the library the night before. Ginny–who was standing next to a beaming Neville–was looking with awe at Harry, who had been very brave in her book. Harry had thanked Neville profusely, and had told him that if he ever needed anything he was there. Neville only nodded and told him that his friendship was enough, both boys had been beaming for moments afterward, a new understanding.

It wasn't until a long and girlish scream came from close to the lake, the group of fourth years and third year ran towards it. The Merpeople's leader sat with a young girl in his arms, she seemed unconscious, almost as if in the same state as Hermione and the others had been underwater.

Dumbledore spoke to the leader in his native tongue until Professor McGonagoll arrived. Tears flooded to her eyes as she looked at the young girl. "Oh, dear me. Albus–"

"I'm afraid so, Minerva."

"What it is, Professor?" Harry asked as he watched Madam Pomfrey levitate the young brunette from the leader's arms. Her Hufflepuff yellow robes were damp and had green goop that he had seen underwater covering them, she looked as if she were peacefully sleeping.

Professor Sprout came over with Cedric in tow, tears also visible in her eyes. "She's home!" the group around Harry looked at the Herbology teacher as if she had gone mad. A wide smile on her face and tears running steadily down her plump cheeks she walked over to the young girl, "Welcome home, Anna!" she cheered happily, turning to Cedric with a wide, beaming smile on her face. After a moment the head of the Gryffindor house held the same look in her eyes, a smaller smile playing on her lips.

Dumbledore did a simple spell and the crowd fell quiet. "The points will be given at dinner tonight, in the Great Hall. Everyone is excused, and encouraged to go back to their Common Rooms!"

Professor Snape walked up, and Sprout held Cedric back with a great squeeze to his arm. The trio and Neville stayed, though Ginny took off hoping to avoid trouble. "What is this?" Snape hissed to Sprout, who beamed at him in turn.

"Her name is Annabeth Smith, of Hufflepuff house, she was a student back in my day." Professor McGonagoll responded calmly, her smile broadening.

"How is that possible!" Hermione exclaimed, making her presence known. "She barely looks older than our age, how d–"

"Anything is possible with magic, Miss Granger." Dumbledore responded with a smile. "She went missing, I am afraid, during her fourth year, late December if I am remembering correctly, Pomona?"

The still beaming professor looked up from the young girl's face and turned from Dumbledore to the four fourth years, beaming at Neville. "Yes, yes! December 23rd, never came back the night before. Woke up and she wasn't in her bed, thought it strange seeing as she always woke me up before leaving. Told Minnie here–as she was Head Girl and knew Anna rather well–we never did find he though. So many hearts were broken, nothing like this had happened since poor Mrytle died during our second year." She shook her head and a smile played on her lips once more. "What do you think is wrong? Can we wake her up?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her with soft eyes, "I suspect so, though I must take her back where it is safer, first."

"Shall you follow your classmates back to the Gryffindor tower, now, Harry? I'm sure you and your friends would love to get into some warm clothes." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. The fourth years nodded and went their way before they heard anymore. Cedric stayed behind.


End file.
